The present invention generally relates to apparatus for rotatably attaching accessories to processing devices, such as temperature controlled air processing devices.
Fluid processing devices often operate with a variety of modular accessories. Attaching and disconnecting accessories from the primary device can be a time consuming process, and may require use of a tightening tool, such as a wrench. It may be cumbersome, if not impossible, to fit a wrench or other tightening device around accessories to be attached to the processing device.
Thus, an attachment mechanism is needed that provides simplicity of installation and avoidance of the disadvantages of existing technologies. If the attachment mechanism provides attachment by manual rotation only, work performance and efficiency can be greatly improved.